Bitter taste of tea
by Chipii
Summary: Envy. That feeling never seemed to leave Japan when he was them. AsaKiku, Iggychu and Tea family.


**Yeah, lame title is lame. . .So, I had a secret fanfiction to write on dA, and here it is :3**

**It's like JapanxEnglandxChina. . .or AsaKiku and IggyChu. . .**

**It's around the opium wars and the first sino japanese war, I've always thought of this kind of plot. I just never read historical things. . . ''OTL**

* * *

><p>"Nee-san?" Japan, or Kiku Honda, knocked on his older brother's door, trying to get response. But instead, a blond young man walked out of the room, fixing his white shirt.<p>

"Ooh hello. You must be Japan, right?" the blond man asked, he had visited China alot for the past few months, but never got to talk with Japan. Japan nodded, almost feeling his cheeks getting hotter.

"Nice to meet you. I'm England." the blond man, England, smiled warmly at Kiku, causing the japanese nation to skip a heart beat. So he was the one who traded those weird plants with China?

"N-nice to m-meet you too. . ." Japan bowed down as the western country walked past him. The door to China's room was open. Japan knocked the door again and walked in without asking for permission. On the big red bed, with wrinkled sheets, was a half naked asian nation.

"Nee-san?" Japan almost coughed his words out, the smell of smoke had already filled the room. China groaned but didn't move. The younger country walked towards the bed, the smell of cum filled Japans nose after a while.

"What happened?" Kiku tried to ignore the smells and pulled his brother's arm.

"Hurt. . .aru. . ." China mumbled. Atleast he wasn't numb in his arms. Japan let go of the olders arm and sat down on the bed edge.

"Who was that, Nee-san? A friend." Japan asked politely, wanting an answer before China got himself to sleep by the drug.

"Aru. . .uhuu. . ." China mumbled, burrying his head into the pillow. Japan smirked. Maybe the blond nation used China for pleasure, but the young nation had decided to have the man. Japan took China in his arms, bridal style, and carried him tot he bathroom to wash him off.

Another week went on, England visited and had a small chat with Japan, China was drugged and didn't seem to care at all about anything. Japan's feelings for the western country grew for every minute they spent together.

But it seemed like England only had eyes for the chinese nation. . .

Japan sighed, his thoughts were just silly. The japanese nation rose from the porch. He took his cup of tea with him and walked inside, the smell of opium greeted him when he walked past China's room. The door wa sopen and no one was inside, Japan didn't know if he should feel worried or happy. His final thought always turned out to be questioning about the Western nation.

"Ahh, Kiku aru~!" Japan turned around to see China, sober, running towards him.

"Nee-san. . ." Japan mumbled slowly, studying the chinese country. China didn't have any marks on him, nor any dirt on his clothes. The chinese nation only had a blush on his cheeks.

"You seem happy today." Japan said slowly, not really knowing what to think. China grinned as the blush got more visible.

"Yeah, aru. I am~!" England walked in and stood next to China, pulling an arm around the chinese nation's waist.

"Hello, Japan." the western nation said, in his on language.

"Herro." Japan almost felt embarrasd about his accent, but England had commented that is sounded cute. England smirked.

"England, aru~!" China began to pull the english man's arm and pouted a bit. Japan could swear there was lust in the chinese mans eyes. England and China walked away. The japanese country didn't look at them going, he just looked right out to nothing.

* * *

><p>China was drugged and careless again, England took care of the chinese and got his reward. Japan's envy around the happy couple only grew.<p>

It's been a month, and now the 'happy couple' became a 'happy family'. They found a little boy that they decided to call Hong Kong, or Xiang Leon Wang Kirkland. The child wasn't bothersome but for Japan, it was the child of sin. Hong Kong didn't speak much, he seemed to be quite shy. Not like Japan at all.

The child always seemed to call England 'father' for some reason, and then China for 'muqin'. Blasted family. . .

Japan sighed, he could hear yells inside the house, something with 'don't use drugs on him, aru' and 'he took it himself'. Hopefully the family would tear apart.

Wait, what was that? They stopped arguing? Japan turned around, to see the western and the chinese countries hugging thightly. It made him sick.

Japan rose from his seat on the porch and took a walk in the garden. The flowerswere almost dead, it took alot of effort for Japan to keep them living. Japan found the flowers relaxing, it was better than me sour smell of drugs and sex.

Japan stopped up to see a rose between the peonies. Did England also set his fingerprints on the yard? Well, not that Japan had a problem with it. . .

But why in the peonies?

* * *

><p>It's been a few years now, almost like days, since England and China had left each other. England took care of Hong Kong, because China was too weak to do anything actually.<p>

Japan's disliking for China couldn't get any higher, he got his own house at his own country, bu the was walking towards China's house with a kanata in his hands.

A war was getting closer.

"Ehh, Kiku aru?" China smiled, sober as ever.

"Forgive me. . ." Japan mumbled.

"Come in, aru! I just made Zongzi!" China continued. China's eyes moved over to the kanata. Japan pulled the kanta up and pointed it at China.

"Why are you holding such a dangerous weapon, aru?" China began to shiver as he eyes were locked to the sword. Japan's eyes ere filled with anger, but a hint of sorrow was in the middle of it.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Japan took a sip of his tea, letting the heat warm his face. He didn't normally get black tea, but at England's house, that's all there is. The house of the english country was very big, bigger than China's house.<p>

Their bosses wanted them to be friends.

"Kiku?" a small voice called out, Japan turned around to see Hong Kong standing at the stairs, looking at the japanese country with big eyes.

"There there, Leon, go up in your room." England said and walked down the stairs with his boss following. Japan's boss smiled politely at the western people. Hong Kong ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"So, shall we start, gentlemen?" England's boss asked. The three nodded. The meeting ended with that their bosses wanted to have a private talk.

"I hear what happened." England said after a long silence. No stares nor any glances.

"Hmm?" Japan turned to the english country. England looked right into Japan's dull eyes.

"You gave China that scar." Japan looked at England for a moment, before moving a bit, so he would sit right ifront of the western man.

"Why?" England's voice broke. He seemed to still care about the chinese, what a pity.

"Do you really want to know why?" After the yers, Japans accent had gotten more english, but there was still the problem with 'R' and 'L'. England nodded, not moving his green eyes from Japan.

"I loved you." the japanese nation said smoothly. The british man didn't know what to do, but instead he broke the eye contact.

"You know, jealousy doesn't slove anything." England said without looking at Japan.

"He was drugged the entire relationship." England stayed silent after that.

"He needed the drug." England said, Japan smirked teasingly.

"Any how, China's over it. And if he dies, Hong Kong will just take over, yes?" Japan asked, looking at the stalking boy sitting on the stairs.

"He's too young." England began to frown. By that time, their bosses had returned.

"Japan, we gotta go now. If we miss the plane we'll be late for the meeting with America." Japan's boss said. Their bosses seemed to make another date for the two countries.

But now that Japan screwed up with China, who would think he'd have a second chance on England? Well, they did become friends. Japan's 'love' for England had whitered by the years, now he didn't understand why China liked him in the first place.

He just had three hundred relations to fix now. . .

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know. LOL, Rawkie was like "Cum? Don't you mean Rum?" She's so cute and innocent *heart* ;w;<strong>

**I know, the ending was lame too. I wanted them to be friends. Like, BEST FRANZ FO EVAAH 8D /shot**


End file.
